particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dorvish Federal Election, 4170
The Dorvish Federal Election of January 4170 was an election cycle in Federal Republic of Dorvik. Elections were due to take place in May 4171, however the elections were held before the statutory time due to the dissolution of the For the Future!, second largest individual party in the Federal Assembly after elections in 4167. People elected 505 representatvies to the Federal Assembly and the President of Dorvik for a four year term. Presidential election Presidential election 4170 was a part of the Federal Election in Federal Republic of Dorvik. People elected the next president for a 4 year term. The incumbent president, Heike Grosberg from the Conservative Union was eligible to seek re-election for a 3rd term and became the official candidate of the Conservative & Centrist Coalition, endorsed by the Libertarian Party, Progress Democrats and Center Party. His main competitor was Hans Fuller from Metzisme Kommunistische Partei endorsed by Liberal Worker's Party in the first round. The first round, held on January 1st, ended with a decisive advantage of Heike Grossberg with 45.91% of votes, however he did not get more than 50% of vote and a second round was called. In the second round, on January 14th, Heike Grossberg won with 50.41% of votes while Hans Fuller got 49.25%. Haike Grossberg was sworn as the President of the Federal of Dorvik, the day after the second round for his 3rd term. In his speech to the nation on same day's evening he announced that this would be his last term as the President of the Federal Republic of Dorvik. 3.62pp) All 505 seats 253 seats needed for majority |election_date = Dorvish Federal Election, January 4170 | image1 = | leader1 = Emilly Wagner | leader_since1 = | party1 = Konservative Union | fraction1 = Conservative & Centrist Coalition | last_election1 = 224 (KZK 282), 43.19% | seats1 = 201 (KZK 286) | seat_change1 = 23 | popular_vote1 = 23,105,569 | percentage1 = 38.55% | swing1 = 4.63pp | image2 = | leader2 = Hans Füller | leader_since2 = | party2 = Metzisme Kommunistische Partei | fraction2 = Left Coalition (Dorvik) | last_election2 = 44 (LK 116), 8.58% | seats2 = 69 (LK 100) | seat_change2 = 25 | popular_vote2 = 8,252,006 | percentage2 = 13.77% | swing2 = 5.19pp | image3 = | leader3 = Jeremias Fähnrich | leader_since3 = 4166 | party3 = Progress Democrats | fraction3 = Conservative & Centrist Coalition | last_election3 = 25 (KZK 282), 5.06% | seats3 = 47 (KZK 286) | seat_change3 = 22 | popular_vote3 = 5,624,746 | percentage3 = 9.38% | swing3 = 4.32pp | image4 = | leader4 = Alina Maurer | leader_since4 = | party4 = Die Piraten | fraction4 = | last_election4 = 9 (LK 116), 2.05% | seats4 = 41 | seat_change4 = 32 | popular_vote4 = 5,054,542 | percentage4 = 8.43% | swing4 = 6.32pp | image5 = | leader5 = Sandra Senf | leader_since5 = | party5 = Sozialliberale Freiheits Partei | fraction5 = Left Coalition (Dorvik) | last_election5 = 39 (LK 116), 7.62% | seats5 = 41 | seat_change5 = 2 | popular_vote5 = 5,051,131 | percentage5 = 8.43% | swing5 = 0.81pp | image6 = | leader6 = Ralf Leiner | leader_since6 = 4164 | party6 = Libertarian Party (Dorvik) | fraction6 = Conservative & Centrist Coalition | last_election6 = 33 (KZK 282), 6.63% | seats6 = 38 (KZK 286) | seat_change6 = 5 | popular_vote6 = 4,615,409 | percentage6 = 7.70% | swing6 = 1.07pp | image7 = | leader7 = Klaus Wu | leader_since7 = | party7 = Zentrumspartei | fraction7 = | last_election7 = 40, 8.26% | seats7 = 37 | seat_change7 = 3 | popular_vote7 = 4,482,624 | percentage7 = 7.48% | swing7 = 0.78pp | image8 = | leader8 = Nick Hochmeister | leader_since8 = | party8 = Liberalen Arbeiterpartei | fraction8 = Left Coalition (Dorvik) | last_election8 = 24 (LK 116), 5.11% | seats8 = 31 (LK 100) | seat_change8 = 7 | popular_vote8 = 3,753,356 | percentage8 = 6.26% | swing8 = 1.15pp | map_image = | map_size = 250px | map_caption = Above: Map detailing popular vote by province, with graphs indicating the number of seats won. Bellow: Composition of the Federal Assembly following the election. * Indicates boundary changes, following constitutional reform ** Indicates changes in the structure of alliances since the previous election. | title = Largest fraction | posttitle = Largest fraction after election | before_election = Emilly Wagner | before_party = Conservative & Centrist Coalition | after_election = Emilly Wagner | after_party = Conservative & Centrist Coalition |color1 = 000080 |color2 = B22222 |color3 = E6B800 |color4 = 854D8C |color5 = 00FF00 |color6 = FF4500 |color7 = FFFF99 |color8 = 20B2AA }} Parliamentary election One of the two parts of the Federal Elections of 4170, were Parliamentary election in which people elected 505 members to the Federal Assembly (Dundorfian:Bundesversammlung). The statutory majority cabinet needs 254 seats to gain vote of confidence. The elections were won by the Conservative & Centrist Coalition for the second consecutive time. Conservative Union lost 23 seats, winning 201 seats with 38.55% of votes. Progress Democrats became the second largest party of the coalition with 47 seats. Libertarian Party won 38 mandates. The majority of the coalition grew from 282 eats to 286 seats. Left Coalition (MKP and Liberal Worker's Party) composed of just two parties after SFLP and Pirates left the coalition year before elections, got 100 seats in the Federal Assembly. The Pirates Party and SFLP got 41 seats each, while the Centre Party got 37 seats. The outcome of the elections allowed the KZK for proposing second majority administration with Emilly Wagner as the Federal Chancellor. Composition of the 2nd Federal Assembly Category:Elections in Dorvik